


Princess of the Tower

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Poetry, Shiro-Kuro AU, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Once upon a time, in a faraway land,The princess of the tower was waiting.A fairy tale of my KilluGon Dimensions,Rhyming poetry is what I am creating![UPDATE] Second Part Posted!{Will probably change rating to Teen during later installments... I don't think I have to yet?}
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon, Shiro Killua X Kuro Gon, Shiro Killua/Kuro Gon
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello on this rainy Saturday, everyone~ Welcome to the second (though the first one never released) of Kuro Gon Fairy Tales (Kuro Gon of my Shiro-Kuro AU)! Please enjoy this as if it were a picture book. I wish I could make it into a picture book... though I would need an artist for that.

Sketched Cover on Tumblr for [Princess of the Tower](https://fallinglntokillugon.tumblr.com/post/190966262522/the-draft-cover-for-my-kuro-gon-fairy-tale-picture)

* * *

**Princess of the Tower** **\- A Kuro Gon Fairy Tale**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land,

Where each day the blossoms did flower,

Hidden deep within a mystical forest,

A boy princess was confined in a tower.

With black hair, spiked like soft mountains,

And large green eyes that sparkled bright,

This cute princess was kept in his room

Smiling merrily morning, noon, and night.

Though it was boring at first, over time,

The princess enjoyed each day gleefully. 

With fluffy friends and a desk to doodle,

He did not mind his life in captivity.

Of course, for an adventurous princess,

There was a main reason for him to stay.

A person whose company he treasured

Though it was only two times a day.

Unlike the story we might know well,

His captor was not a villainous witch.

He who kept him caged like a beast,

Was his one and only charming prince.

With a magenta gaze and gentle hands,

The prince vowed to safeguard his love.

If that meant detaining the princess

Then why not keep him high above? 

Away from the eyes of the obscene,

Away from the touch of the vile,

Away from those who would taint,

Away from those who would defile. 

So, in the depths of the magic forest,

The prince had the high tower built.

With a promise to visit every single day,

He hid his princess there without guilt.

Needing protection from a world of sin,

Stepping outside the tower was banned.

And thus, the innocent princess of twelve,

Never again would walk upon the land.

But, our heroine did not mind this fact,

He would not let himself become sad.

As long as it would make the prince happy,

The princess would give up all he once had.

For the love in his heart made him strong,

Through the cold nights and lonely noons.

One day those arms would hold him close,

So he would wait however many moons.

Little did the princess of the tower know,

While yearning for the prince’s affection,

His desire to be touched when all alone, 

Made him vulnerable during times of no

protection...

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though it looks like simple rhyming poetry, I actually struggled quite a bit with this. Though I am a poet above anything else, in the past few years, I have found it harder to write anything but free-form poetry (some of which is fanfiction like this). Still, I find the art of poetry, and using poetry to tell longer stories, very enjoyable. Though there are many forms of poetry, there are three things you can count on from Fall's: 1) Stanzas that are equally sized, 2) Repetition of words or lines, 3) Punctuation (a lot of commas). Knowing this, I hope I can add poetry to the list of KilluGon I publish in the future.
> 
> As usual, please Kudos, Comment, and Review  
> I will be incredibly happy if you do~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Here's the second part of the Kuro Gon fairy tale~ Please enjoy!

While waiting alone in the forest high tower, 

The princess had one activity he did love.

From his window, he would stand and watch

Both the earth beneath and the sky above.

As months passed, the seasons changed,

Each day brought a slightly different view.

Summer had flowers, the fall forest leaves,

Warm winter snow, and a spring sky blue.

He enjoyed the world from his window,

A flow of nature that was unrestrained.

Though the prince would always scold him

If he left the window open when it rained.

“There’s always tomorrow, you know that,”

The prince would sigh with a fretful frown.

Then he’d close the shutters for the night,

And help the princess into a fresh gown. 

At the same two times, every single day,

The prince would travel to the high tower.

Climbing up the spiral staircase inside it,

The key in the door would start their hour.

Each morning, the princess he would wake.

Dress him, groom him, leave a boxed lunch,

Everything to prepare him for another day

With a careful and gentle but distant touch.

In the evening, the prince would return,

To share a pleasant dinner side by side.

Then it was bathe, brush, and bedtime prep,

Before away on his horse he would ride.

Tucked into bed with a kiss on the cheek,

The princess would offer a smile goodnight.

The prince always left while hiding a blush, 

Departing after locking the tower up tight.

Though it was the most taxing way to live,

The prince believed he had no other choice.

In order to keep the angelic princess pure,

His deepest desires he would never voice.

However, the princess was a boy in love too 

With his own perverse thoughts well-hidden.

Because, in order to fit that innocent type,

Such lewdly lustful longings were forbidden. 

He wanted to kiss, he wanted to be hugged,

For strong hands to seize his bare waist.

How he fantasized about that future night,

Becoming one with their fingers interlaced.

But he knew the prince was not ready yet, 

Scared to taint the love he held so dear,

Thus their sweet days continued to flow

Until it had been a little over a year…

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, why does it take so long to write this half-cohesive rhyming poem with no flow? *cries* It also isn't exactly what developments I had in mind for the second part at all. But, I guess it was good to establish Prince Shiro Killua and Princess Kuro Gon's relationship in the tower a little better before tossing in other characters.
> 
> Please Kudos, Comment, and Review on what you think about the poem format or the story. The Princess of the Tower will continue (and probably be edited) once I feel inspired to compose the next part.


End file.
